


Bendy in "Turkey Jumble"

by LiterarySerenity



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Briar Ville, Gen, Thanksgiving, Turkey - Freeform, alice angel - Freeform, bendy - Freeform, boris the wolf, cartoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterarySerenity/pseuds/LiterarySerenity
Summary: Bendy, Alice, and Boris decide to organize a Thanksgiving feast for the residents of Briar Ville. But nothing is ever as easy as that for this trio, especially when it comes to live turkey!





	Bendy in "Turkey Jumble"

**Author's Note:**

> Bendy and the Ink Machine and its characters belong to TheMeatly and Joey Drew Studios Inc.
> 
> Please be gentle, and I hope you enjoy it!

This cartoon opens in the small countryside location of Briar Ville, little more than a collection of buildings spread out along several winding dirt roads. A few characters wander around the streets at an easy pace. However, the greatest amount of activity is taking place at the community center located at the very heart of town. Over its open front doors hangs the sign:

Thanksgiving Feast Today!  
Hosted by Alice Angel, Boris the Wolf, and  
Bendy the Dancing Demon

A long table stands at the front of the center, where Boris in his usual rugged overalls is setting up chairs. Alice Angel, meanwhile, has just finished placing out the final plates and glasses. She nods at the arrangement, looks in some confusion at the crowd milling about the area, and taps Boris on the shoulder. Above her head a dialogue bubble appears that shows a picture of Bendy’s oval and horned head with a question mark alongside it.

Boris points at the community center, displaying in his own dialogue bubble images of an oven, knives, and food.

At each image, Alice nods her head in understanding—until Boris comes to the image of a crate with the word “Turkey” printed on its side. She gasps, then repeats back to the toon wolf the exact crated image alongside a question mark, as if to make sure she has seen it correctly, and Boris calmly bobs his head.

Alice looks concerned, and promptly hurries off toward the building. 

Boris scratches his head while watching her go. Then he shrugs and continues to work.

\----

In the back area of the community center is a fair-sized kitchen. Countertops line either wall, along with cabinets. Bendy has set up his workstation close to the stove, which currently has a steaming pot of liquid placed atop it. The little demon wears a large chef’s hat between his horns, as well as an apron tied to his front that reads “Cooking with Fire,” and needs to stand atop a stool the reach the counter. He grins while slicing up vegetables with a butcher knife and sliding them into the pot. His next project involves moving over to a bowl of potatoes. Taking up a mallet, his pie-cut eyes narrowing in concentration, he smacks the hammer into the bowl in a speedy blur until an approximation of mashed potatoes emerges.

The oven dings, and the word for the sound tickles Bendy on the side of the head before dissolving. He hops off the stool, opens the oven door, and uses mitts to pull out a casserole filled with sweet potatoes. He takes a whiff of the dish and whistles with pride.

At the whistle, a large crate set down to one side of the kitchen jumps, where—as a mental bubble briefly shows—is exactly where the delivery person from the Miracle Company had set it down not too long ago. A notice attached to the side of the box reads: “Fresh Turkey—no need to thaw.” Then the crate jumps again.

Cocking his head to one side, bewildered, Bendy reaches into the hammerspace behind his back and pulls out a cookbook. He flips through the pages to one specific bookmarked place that shows a roasted turkey on a large plate at a table. A turkey dinner.

Bendy whistles, the crate shifts again, and the words, “Gobble, gobble!” rise out of it. The little demon has never heard anything like it before. Even so, the sound hardens his face into sternness, and a bit of steam puffs out of his horns. Obviously, there is some creature trapped inside the crate! Maybe it is even eating the turkey dinner as Bendy is just standing around.

Grabbing a crowbar out of his hammerspace, Bendy wedges the end into the crack in the box and gives it a fierce tug.

\---

Alice enters the kitchen just in time to see Bendy pry open the crate. She starts to rush forward, but by then, of course, it is too late. She glimpses her friend peek into the crate opening, only to get plowed into by a frantic turkey that is bigger than him by several inches. The crowbar clatters onto the floor, his hat and apron fly off, and Alice flinches as the turkey comes barreling toward her with Bendy hanging onto him.

Trying to confine the chaos to one room, Alice slams the door to the kitchen.

The turkey screeches to a halt at seeing her, twists about, and leaps onto a counter, headed toward a second door toward the other end of the kitchen, the very door by when the delivery person had delivered the crate. Unfortunately, the counter he chooses is the exact one where Bendy has been working on all the food. Missing the steaming pot on the stove in a flurry of feathers, the fowl kicks off the bowl of mashed potatoes and casserole dish of sweet potatoes as he flees. Alice catches each one as they shoot through the air, then sets hurriedly them down on the opposite counter as they cause her gloved hands to turn red-hot and steam.

Her eyes narrow, and she grabs the largest pan she can find.

\---

Meanwhile, Bendy finds himself hanging off the neck of the turkey like a scarf, banging into the cupboards, ladles, and other knickknacks long the wall. By the time they reach the other end of the room, however, the little demon has managed to securely wrap his arms and legs around the fowl’s neck. He whistles, and the fowl slows up, head swiveling to look back at him with a scared expression.

Sensing a fellow timid soul, Bendy pats the bird on the head to calm him down, and then pauses when, out of the corner of his eye, he notices Alice on the approach. He starts to smile as he always does when Alice is around, until he notices her charging at him wielding a giant pan. A dialogue bubble materializes above her head, which shows her pummeling the fowl with a pan until he looks—no, Bendy thinks, it cannot be possible—startlingly like the turkey dinner in his cookbook.

Recognition dawns, and Bendy’s smile turns into a grimace of horror. A bubble starts to appear above his head but does not get a chance to fully materialize before the turkey takes off again, which is just as well since Alice’s pan clangs on the tiled floor a moment later.

The turkey runs along the opposite counter now, right towards where Alice had placed the dishes. Bendy sees them and whistles to the turkey. He points at the plates in alarm, and amazingly the turkey makes another leap over them, flapping his wings inexpertly on his way to the ground. One of his feet hits the top of a stool, sending the turkey sliding forward on his chest along the floor and into the far wall. The turkey collapses, his leg at an awkward angle, and Bendy slides off him.

Alice reaches them in an agitated stride, her hair disheveled and off-model. Her first move to check on Bendy, but the little demon waves her away and points to the turkey’s leg instead. Alice gazes at the prone turkey, the pan lowered now, and winces at the pain that the turkey is clearly experiencing.

But . . . but a dialogue bubble appears above her head, displaying a roasted turkey dinner on the table out in front of the community center. The image of the turkey appears, beside a plus, beside an oven, equaling the final cooked meal.

Still, as Alice looks between Bendy and the turkey, the bubble dissolves. Regardless of how turkeys usually get to the dinner table on Thanksgiving, it is obviously that neither the angel nor demon have the heart to roast this one.

As if to add to their guilt, the turkey even sits up a bit and pulls a wallet from the feathers on his back. Sad violin music starts to play as the photographs unfold from the wallet, depicting the turkey beside what appears to a female turkey (judging by her long eyelashes), as well as several little turkeys who are apparently his children. The turkey gobbles in quivering tones as he points one of his feathers at each of them, tears in his eyes.

Alice drops the pan in defeat.

Boris enters the kitchen at this moment, with a dialogue bubble noting all the noise he had heard coming from the community center. Then he sees the turkey laying on the floor. Smacking his lips, he brings out a knife and fork from behind his back until, seeing the glares on his friend’s faces, he discreetly tucks them away again.

Alice knells in front of the turkey and touches his leg. Her halo glows as she hums a gentle tune, and the leg moves back into its rightful position. 

The turkey reaches his feet and gobbles at them thankfully.

Alice pats the turkey on the head, and then sighs. She turns to Bendy while brushing down her hair and another dialogue bubble appears above her head, showing the turkey dinner next to a question mark.

A lit lightbulb appears over Bendy’s head.

\----

It is soon after the scene in the kitchen that many residents from Briar Ville gather around the table in front of the community hall to enjoy their Thanksgiving feast. There are many dishes laid across the spread—ones prepared not only by Bendy, but also by the other residents. Bowls of mashed potatoes are on display, as well as containers of stuffing, sweet potatoes, corn, and all types of vegetables.

As for the turkey . . .

Bendy, Alice, and Boris have amended their welcome sign to read:

Thanksgiving Feast Today!  
Arranged by Alice Angel, Boris the Wolf,  
Bendy the Dancing Demon, and Gobbles the Turkey

The aforenamed Gobbles the Turkey sits in a place of honor at the head of the table, wearing a buckled hat with frills around his neck. He looks rather dignified as he lifts his cup filled with punch using one of his wings—with Bendy, Alice, and Boris seated to either side of him—and announces in a huge dialogue bubble:

GOBBLE!

Everyone in attendance cheers, gives thanks for the meal, and enjoys the blessings of food and friendship.


End file.
